List of Juggalo terms
A AMB - (Axe Murder Boys) Juggalo Music group ﻿Assed Out - Broke as fuck. ﻿Axe/Ax- A juggalo's favorite "tool". The Amazing Jeckel Brothers - '''The fifth Joker's Card B '''Barker - A Juggalo's wingman Bango-Bango - A juggalo or juggalette's drug dealer Barney Alexander - a fake ass Juggalo who thinks he's the shit. Ain't nothing but a fuck boy Bianca/Beatrice - A Bitch (from The Tech N9ne Song) is the singular term. Beatrice is the plural term Bigot - An extremly predijuduce person. Very attached to their own belief system.(Usually don't like Murder Clowns...) Big Hoodoo - Psychopathic Records artist. Blue neck '- When a juggalo is rocking so hard at The Carnival that their makeup starts to run down their neck. ex: Juggalo1: "Woah look at that blue neck over there with the hatchet" Juggalo2: "Yeah he's tearing shit up in that pit" '''Bump Dump '- When your girl takes a shit during anal sex. C '''Chicken - Slang term, used when refering to a bigot. Clown love - A show of appreciation or respect within the Juggalo Community Cotton Candy - A slang term describing dry or hairy pussy. (refers to Insane Clown Posse's song "Cotton Candy") Cherry Pie - A virgin pussy Carnival, The - short for Dark Carnival. Chedda - Money. (refers to Big Money Hustlas) Clown Box - a cell phone "Clown Job" - The act of performing fellatio on a fellow juggalo/juggalette, causing your makeup to color their popsicle. Example: Juggalo 1: Yo this juggalette went and colored my dick Juggalo 2: My ninja she gave you a straight clown job. Clown Train - The act of multiple Juggalos running a train on one single Juggalette, causing her Cotton Candy to spread wide. Example: Juggalo 1: Yo ninja that Clown Train we ran was too dope mad that Cotton Candy open up. Juggalo 2: Yo fam I released my Creamsicle all over that Cotton Candy. Carnival of Carnage -''' The first Joker's Card D '''Dimmage - Paying bills DWAMN- '''another word for "damn" E '''Echoside - An afterlife beyond hell for the most wicked of Juggalos Extra Sauce -''' Welfare checks F '''FuckOoof! - a term used meaning "Fuck Off" Fresh - Something that is new and awesome. Fag-o - all soft drinks that are not Faygo Faygo - an inexpensive soft drink manufactured in Detroit Michigan popular among Juggalos & Juggalettes. Faygo War of 1911 - Where Marvus The Strong of the Great State of Detroit fought Harlan The Weak-Ass Hater of the State of Michigan. This caused a civil war among the Detroit Faygo Crew, a popular gang at the time. Followers of Marvus branched off and created Juggalos whereas followers of Harlan created International Business Machines, now known simply as IBM. G GWAP - money Gangslang - A group of punkass bitches talkin shit about your Juggalettes. The Great Milenko -''' The fourth Joker's Card H '''Homie - A friend. "Man my Homie Happy-Mil was squatting on those pickle jars while that homie Drewzillai was eating mad Cotton Candy at the carnival" Harlan The Weak-Ass Hater -''' Enemy of Marvus The Strong. Tried to steal Faygo away from all Juggalos. Died in the great Faygo Wars of 1911. '''Hound Dog - A fan that constantly bothers you for autographs and attention. Hatchet Man - The icon representing Psychopathic Records. Originally was going to be called Anger Paperboy. I "I got a rabbit on me." - I've been doing cocaine J Jeezalo - a Juggalo with Christian beliefs or implications in their name or upbringing Jergaler -''' Juggalo with down syndrome '''Juffalo - A term a juggalo uses to insult another juggalo they consider to be fake. Juggabrony - A juggalo who is also a fan of My Little Pony. Juggaho'' ''- A term a juggalo uses to insult another juggalo they consider to be fake. Juggalo - A name given to male fans of Insane Clown Posse or any other Psychopathic Records act. The name of the sub culture. Somebody you consider to be family to you, that isn't necessarily blood related. Juggalo Family -''' Your fellow Juggalos and Juggalettes '''Juggalette - A name given to female fans of Insane Clown Posse or any other Psychopathic Records act. The name of the sub culture. Somebody you consider to be family to you, that isn't necessarily blood related. Juggalo Island '-A permanent gathering location where we will gather each summer. K ;Killa - "Friend", sometimes reffering to AnyBody Killa L ''Lo Love - Short for "Juggalo love". Limpy -''' Overseer of the Dark Carnival's gift shop. Invented inflatable hammers and glow sticks. Is infamous for his ability to keep it real. Has eaten more cotton candy than any other ninja alive. M '''Maggalo - A Maggot or Slipknot fan calling themself a Juggalo. Marvus The Strong -''' A great seer of the dark carnival. Discovered Shangri La and foresaw the coming of Faygo Moon Mist 4 weeks before it was released. '''MMFWCL - Much Mother Fucking Wicked Clown Love. Motherfucking Ninja Lemonade, Bitch - Urine Muggalo - Someone who is NOT a juggalo. (Inspired by the Harry Potter universe's term "Muggle") Murder Clown- '''A Pimp Ass Ninja. '''MCL - Much Clown Love MFL - Much Family Love N Narn-Narn -''' casual slang for "ninja" '''Neden - A slang term for vagina/pussy. Ninja - Almost like saying "dude" or "man". Juggalos refer to each other as Ninjas. Ninjalo - Mixing the juggalo slang term "Ninja" with the word juggalo. Ninjette - Mixing the term "Ninja" with the word juggalette. Nurdle - A shit. As in, "Ninja, I gotta go have a nurdle. These muthafukin Faygos are tearing open my asshole." P Piggie/Piggy - A crooked or corrupt cop. Most noted in the song "Piggie Pie". Popsicle - A penis/dick PHD-playa hata's degree R Richie - A rich bitch. The Ringmaster - The second Joker's Card. Ring Ryda -''' a homosexual juggalo '''"Rollin' With Redpop" - a juggalette on her period Ryda - A down ass Juggalo or Juggalette who is down to ryde for you or with you. R-Giggley - 'Dope ass Killa rockin' those assless JNCO's. '''The Riddlebox -' The third Joker's Card S 'SOC -' "Shit On A Cactus" a juggalo phrase meaning "are you fucking kidding me?" '''Shangri-La -Eternal paradise, Heaven (refers to The Wraith: Shangri-La) Shaggy 2 Dope - Real name is Joseph Utsler. Second member of the group Insane Clown Posse. Shark Zone -''' An area in a juggalo's hood known for its danger. '''Shazbot - Juggalo slang of surprise for "oh fuck!" Shemp -''' A Juggalo you can count on 100% '''Shogun - A juggalo that has turned his back on the ninja ways and has become employed. Skrilla - money Smeh - Cannibus. Marijuana. T Three-One-Three Fingerpops - Slang for detroit police Three-Ring Circus -''' When a juggalo/juggalette builds an addition onto his or her home. '''Thuggalo - A follower of Blaze Ya Dead Homie. Ting ting - bud pipe Like yo i need my ting ting for my smeh smuh.smeh smeh meaning cannibis V Valedictorininja -''' When you have a GPA of 1.0 or higher at your local vocational/tech school. [[Violent J|'''Violent J]] - His real name is Joseph Bruce. One of the dynamic duo to start such as Soopa Villainz, Pyschopathic Rydas and Dark Lotus V'ulture - '''Gold digger W '''Weak' - Bad, of poor quality, stale Wicked Shit - Horrorcore music, music by Psychopathic Records artists or any other Juggalo Music Whoop Whoop! - A greeting such as "What's up?", a way to show love to performers or wrestlers. Used between Juggalos to call eachother. The Witch - term of fear or evil demon hence the song "the witch" The Wraith: Shangri La - '''Part one of the sixth Joker's Card '''The Wraith: Hells Pit - '''Part two of the sixth Joker's Card X '''Xoloto- '''when a punk ass bitch juffalo be tryin to ride yo faygo. '''XYZPDQ - Used when a juggalo is thought to embarrassing themselves and playin themselves by walking in their hood with their zipper down. "E'X'''amine '''Y'our 'Z'ipper 'P'retty 'D'amn 'Q'uick" Y 'Yelluho - '''A Juggalo with meth mouth or bad teeth hygiene and/or whack ass breath Z '''Zuggalo -' A fan of Zug Izland References Category:Language Category:Mkcl